Just the Way You Are
by Dani05
Summary: It's just a one-shot and a songfic. About Fabrevans of course. :


Just the Way You Are

_Oh her eyes, her eyes_  
_Make the stars look like they're not shining_

I stared at her, a smile forming on my face. Her eyes were glinting, God, she looked lovely. She giggled and tiptoed to the waters as I lay on the sand watching her. Even at night, she looked radiant, her eyes were glinting, it made me realize how lovely her eyes are.

_Her hair, her hair_  
_Falls perfectly without her trying_

And then a soft breeze came. I watched her hair fly a little bit but when the breeze stopped, her golden hair just settled down, draped over her shoulders, as perfect as it could be.

I stood up and hugged her from behind. Then she turned and giggled. I smiled at her, my smile was just so goofy that she looked at me weirdly.

"What?" she asked, "Is there something on my face?"

I shook my head and kissed her forehead, "No, you look beautiful."

_Yeah I know, I know_  
_When I compliment her_  
_She wont believe me_

"No, I'm not," she said shaking her head.

And its so, its so  
Sad to think she don't see what I see

She walked back to the waters. I shook my head lightly. She never believes every compliment I tell her. I'm not a liar, she is beautiful, I just wish she'll see it too.

_But every time she asks me do I look okay_  
_I say_

And then suddenly she turned around and headed back towards me. And then she asked me.

"Do you think you're parents would approve of how I look right now?"

_When I see your face_  
_There's not a thing that I would change_  
_Cause you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_  
_And when you smile,_  
_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_  
_Cause girl you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_

I smiled, "'Course they would. You look beautiful, as always."

_Her lips, her lips_  
_I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_

She smiled and kissed me lightly on the lips. I wanted to deepen the kiss but she pulled away just as fast as she kissed me. She laughed and ran off.

_Her laugh, her laugh_  
_She hates but I think its so sexy_

She laughed as I chased her. God, her laugh sounds like wedding bells. They're amazing and sexy just like her but of course, she hates it, says it sounds weird but it's not.

_She's so beautiful_  
_And I tell her every day_

_Oh you know, you know, you know_  
_Id never ask you to change_  
_If perfect is what you're searching for_  
_Then just stay the same_

After a short while, I caught up with her. And then she laughed loudly as I hugged her from behind and spun her around. When I settled her down, she snaked her arms around my neck.

"You sure you want your parents to meet me? The perfect turned imperfect girl who got knocked up last year?"

I tucked back a lost strand of her hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead, "You're perfect, just the way you are."

_So don't even bother asking_  
_If you look okay_  
_You know I say_

_When I see your face_  
_There's not a thing that I would change_  
_Cause you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_

She smiled and hugged me lightly and then looked up at me again, "Why me?"

I laughed, "Why you? Because, you're beautiful, you're amazing, you always had been."

"But I'm not amazing. I let my baby go last year, you think that's amazing?"

I smiled at her, "You did the right thing for her. You're just a teenager, it would be hard for you to be a teenage mom. You just wanted the best for her."

_And when you smile,_  
_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_  
_Cause girl you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_

She rolled her eyes. A sure sign that she didn't believe me. I looked at her straight in the eyes, "Listen, you're beautiful and amazing and elegant in every way. I swear, when you smile, the world, my world, it stops in an instant just so everybody in it, just so I, could stare for just little while."

She giggled and kissed me, "Bruno Mars is gonna sue you, you know."

I laughed, "Let him. As long as you know you're beautiful and amazing,"

_The way you are_  
_The way you are_  
_Girl you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_

_When I see your face_  
_There's not a thing that I would change_  
_Cause you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_  
_And when you smile,_  
_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_  
_Cause girl you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_

"Really Sam?" she said smiling at me.

"Yes Quinn, you're amazing and beautiful, just the way you are."

**Hope you guys like it. Hit REVIEW to let me know! It's just a one-shot but I wanna hear if it's good. Oh and as for my story, When a Wedding Planner Finds Love, I'll be continuing it sometime but right now I'm just busy so I hope you guys would be a little bit patient and not kill me. **

**So yea that's just all.**

**Lovelots,**

**Dani**


End file.
